Current systems for distribution of products to end-users typically require dealers and distributors to hand deliver the products to the end-user or use a vending machine, where end-users select the product previously loaded into the vending machine. For delivery directly by a dealer, distributor, or other transferring entity (dealer), end-users must typically take possession of products during the hours that the dealer is open for business. Distribution of bulk and packaged products is done manually. By way of example, for bulk plant seed, a dealer will typically transfer the seed from the dealer's storage container into a grower's container, such as a truck box, seed wagon or seed tender unit. Alternatively, the dealer may transfer its storage container containing the product directly to the grower. The grower then transports the product in the storage container to its end use. Allowing the end-user or grower to carry away the storage containers requires that the dealer stock a large number of often very expensive storage containers. The growers often keep the containers until after the planting season, making them unavailable for further use by the dealer that season.
To best serve its end-users, dealers will typically pay workers significant overtime to keep a facility open and to deliver products to the end-users before and after hours. This is especially true for dealers of agricultural products.
A particular storage container used in numerous industries is referred to as a “hopper.” A hopper is a funnel-shaped container in which materials, including such things as seed, grain, coal, or fuel are stored in readiness for dispensation. Freight trucks and trains often store, transport and dispense materials using hoppers. Hopper dispensing doors or gates are typically flat and are located at the bottom end of the funnel-shaped hopper. A recurring problem occurs during dispensation due to the crusting or bridging of the stored materials at the bottom of the hopper due to gravity compaction of the stored material. Typical unblocking solutions are to use poles, hammers, and other similar tools to manually stir or otherwise break up the blockage. These methods take time and can cause injury to the person trying to unblock the blocked material and can cause harm to the hopper itself.
To date, there is no apparatus and method that provides for receiving orders for products and subsequently providing an automatic, all-time delivery of the products to the end-user at a remote site. There is also no method or apparatus for automatically dislodging stored material that has compacted and lodged itself at the bottom opening of the hopper.